Monsters Don't Deserve Burials ft FemShep & Liara
by rynluna
Summary: A one-shot starring FemShep and Liara.  Shai has the colonist and sole-survivor background.  I roleplay things a little different.  The pair become a couple after defeating the Shadow Broker.  This is my take on how I see their new romance. Mature content


***Author's Note***

This is my first one-shot to be posted on here. I was going to keep this private but was given lots of encouragement by my good friend, jlb to share this.

***End Author's Note***

Liara woke up and stretched her arms out. It had been weeks since she had slept this good she thought. Her eyes begin to adjust to the dark room and she realized she was not alone. She warmly smiled and was ecstatic that Shai had come to visit her. She must have fallen asleep at her desk again and Shai came in then carted her off to bed last night.

The asari wanted to wake her since it had been weeks since they were together but she decided to just scoot closer. Liara smiled some more as she enjoyed the warmth that she had missed so much. She felt a surge of excitement as she inhaled Shai's fragrant, human, scent. It had always reminded her of a mixture of lab cleaning supplies and the forests of Thessia. She longed to wrap her arms around Shepard who was on her side. Liara wanted to kiss the human's cheek and reacquaint herself with the curves of her lover's body. She was getting so worked up over these thoughts and hoped that her girlfriend would wake soon. The asari wished that their mental bond would somehow tap into Shai's dreams and tell her to wake up. Liara was startled as a hand gently poked her stomach and found her own blue hand, then pulled it so that the asari could cradle her from behind. Perhaps their bond had grown stronger over the few months they had been together.

"Shai," Liara whimpered as she kissed her girlfriend's soft neck. The human squeezed her girlfriend's hand tight. Blue lips trailed to Shepard's cheek and gently pursed against the skin.

"You should have woke me last night."

"Not an option." Shai said bluntly.

"I've missed you."

The human then shifted a bit and nuzzled her face against Liara's own.

"Me too."

Their lips found each other in the darkness and they begin a delicate but passionate kiss session. Liara picked up the pace and hungrily nibbled on Shai's plump, bottom lip. They continued their steamy kisses and then the asari licked her girlfriend's lip to gain entrance. Shai obliged and Liara moaned into her mouth as their tongues danced together. The new Shadow Broker rubbed Shai's clothed stomach. The thermal material was irritating to her fingers. She wanted to feel her girlfriend's skin so she began to snake her hands under Shai's shirt. The heat being generated from the Vanguard's toned stomach was driving the asari even crazier. Liara lifted herself up and then straddled herself around the human's waist. She leaned down and they begin to make out some more.

Shai reached over to the nightstand as they made out and motioned for the lights to come on. She removed her hand quickly over the hologram so that the light was dim. She hated how her cybernetic eyes glowed in the dark and she always kept her eyes closed around Liara when in bed. It disgusted her the way she looked. Shepard always felt like a monster no matter how much Liara insisted otherwise. They finally came to an agreement that Liara would continue looking into surgeons who might be able to remove the cybernetic eye implants and construct the teal eyes the human was born with. This time though, she longed to see her girlfriend's rocking bod, so the light was needed.

They continued to kiss and Shai wanted her own hands to explore Liara's toned stomach and the small of her back. After a few love making sessions Shai had learned the lower area of the asari's back was sensitive to the touch. Their first time together, one caress had sent Liara over the edge and into a meld. Her hands found the way to Liara's white jacket and rubbed her stomach. Liara knew what her lover wanted and begin to unclasp her jacket. They made out and ran their hands all over the top part of each other's bodies. They both thrust a rhythmic dance into each other's hips. They could have erupted right there if they put their minds into it but Liara wanted to savor this. It could be weeks before they could be together again or even an eternity. In the back of Liara's mind, she knew how dangerous the Reapers were and what they were capable of doing to Shai. The Prothean expert pulled her jacket off and then Shai sat up to pull her own shirt off. Their upper bodies made contact and Liara sighed deeply.

More making out ensued until Liara pushed her girlfriend down onto the bed. Her mouth began to explore Shai's soft breasts. Her tongue encircled the pink tips; this caused Shai to push her hips into Liara. The excitement was becoming overwhelming. Shepard fumbled with her girlfriend's belt and zipped down her pants. Her hand tried to make its way inside but she didn't have enough room to maneuver. Liara sat up and began to pull down Shai's dark sweatpants and underwear, and then Shai helped Liara out of her remaining clothing.

They both let out sighs of passion as they touched each other. The human pulled Liara to her side and gently wrapped her leg around her own.

"Embrace eternity….with me." The asari said in a deep, erotic voice. Her eyes went black and Shai held on for dear life for a few seconds as the room felt like it was spinning. They had melded many times before, even before sex came into play but Shai's mind always wanted to fight and not let Liara in. It wasn't that she didn't trust her lover; she was just not ready to let her see everything she had been through and thought.

The sensation of falling began to subside and Liara gently rubbed her girlfriend's arms as she mentally tugged at her mind to relax.

"Shai, love. It's okay. We don't have to go there. Shhh." Liara whispered in a reassuring voice. The human was breathing heavily. Currently, everything was pitch black for Shepard and she could hear faint echoes of sinister groaning and crying. She was paralyzed from asking her girlfriend for help. Liara continued to coach Shepard through to a more positive state. "C'mon, my love. We will get through this."

Finally, Shepard jolted up in bed and gasped for air. Blue arms wrapped themselves around the firm vanguard's frame as she heaved to get more air in her lungs.

"Shhhh. I am here. I am so sorry, Shepard." Liara cooed and kissed her girlfriend's prickly, bald, head. Sight began to return to the human's eyes and she scanned the room. They were in her old cabin of the Normandy SR1.

Liara held Shai's hands. "Those new to melding are prone to go to…places( she tried to be careful with her words)….in the mind that aren't very pleasant if they have been having a stressful time lately."

Shepard pushed Liara's hands away. "I don't want you to see," She said in between breaths.

"…those places. They're fucking evil! I told you I was a monster!" Shai shouted as she dashed out of bed and walked over to a corner of the room.

The asari went after her girlfriend who collapsed onto the cold floor. She pulled her into an embrace but Shai was heavy like she was lifeless.

"You are none of those things. I saw them and heard. I know why they are there. They are there to torment you. Rob you of everything you deserve. Your sleep, your sanity, your happiness with me!"

After what seemed like a long moment of quiet, Shai bluntly stated, "I don't deserve anything."

Liara took a deep breath and said with more anger than she anticipated, "Look at where we are, Shai! How do you think we got here? This is what you wanted three years ago. You have longed for me for that long."

Shai finally looked up. Liara was so beautiful. It was like the first time she laid eyes on her back on Therum.

"Don't you think you deserve me? Don't I deserve you?" Liara began to burst into tears.

"I searched for your lifeless body because you were none of those things and because I love you. A monster doesn't deserve a proper burial but you did." She cried.

Shai wished she was dead again for making her cry. The vanguard pulled Liara into a firm hug.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I love you." Shai pleaded into Liara's soft fringe.

They sat there again in silence for a few moments. Then the asari sniffled and said, "I'm sorry too."

"What? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, I feel bad for pushing you into a meld without even asking you how you've been."

Shai chuckled. "There wasn't a lot of talking earlier and I'm not going to complain."

"Perhaps if we had talked about the last few weeks maybe this wouldn't have been so severe."

"It's okay, " Shepard said as she gently kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"We're here now. Might as well take advantage of all my fantasies I used to have about you in this very room and we're already naked." She said in between another kiss.

"Oh, really?" Liara said seductively.

"Ya huh." Shai said as she stood up, lifted Liara into her arms, and carried her over to her bed. "Many of them involve this area right over here."

They spent the whole morning and early afternoon acting out fantasies involving the Normandy's cabin, shower, and even gave some of the "crew" including Dr. Chakwas a show en route to the laboratory.


End file.
